Segunda Oportunidad
by Vismur
Summary: Dean esta hasta la cabeza de su vida, la muerte de tantos amigos, el mal momento de Sam y los jodidos Leviatanes. Hasta que Dios le da una oportunidad. - Todo lo que has vivido será como visión, ahora mueve el culo y vive -
1. Prólogo

_**Titulo: **__Segunda oportunidad_

_**Autor: **__Vismur_

_**Fandom: **__Supernatural (Sobrenatural)_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Supernatural ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

_**Notas:**__ Basado en algún lugar de la séptima temporada el prólogo, pero el fic inicia en el final de la segunda temporada._

_**Creo fervientemente en una conspiración donde las empresas hacen yaoizables sus series para vender más.**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Prólogo**

Dean odiaba su vida, ahí acostado en una cama maloliente en un hotel de dudosa salubridad, no le importo nunca y no iba a importarle ahora, bebió su cerveza con vicio, sin disfrutar como ante el amargo líquido.

- Mi vida es una mierda – declaro sin humor, viendo el vacio, ya estaba tocando fondo y no veía salida, se estaba rindiendo – seria mejor si me voy al infierno ya – murmuro sin animo.

- Estoy seguro que iras al cielo, en lugar del infierno Dean – el rubio saco de inmediato un arma debajo de la almohada, y la apunto a la voz, al hombre de raza negra se encontraba leyendo tranquilamente sentado en un sillón en el fondo de la habitación.

Dean parpadeo.

- ¿Joshua? – pregunta tontamente mientras el hombre deja el libro.

- Hola Dean – contesto amablemente.

- ¿Qué diablos estas haciendo aquí? – pregunto, la sorpresa poco a poco cayendo, para dar paso a la ira.

- Dios tiene un mensaje para ti – fue lo que contesto, acomodándose en el sillón.

- ¿Dios? – la ira burbujeo en el estomago - ¡Dios! ¡me vale mierda lo que tenga que decirme! – grito pateando con ira un buro, tirando una lámpara en el proceso.

-Escucha Dean… - pero el rubio no dejo que terminara.

- No, puedes decirle a Dios que gracias a él todo se fue a la mierda, muchas personas murieron, muchos de sus ángeles murieron, el ángel que creyó en el él se volvió loco y libero algo peor a la tierra…

- Dean – volvió a insistir Joshua.

- .. incluso cuando empezaba a crear en él, él muy cabron decide lavarse las manos y woala, estamos como estamos – terminó de decir, apuntando al ángel frente a él.

- Dios lo sabe y quiere ayudar – dice Joshua.

- ¿Ayudar?, eso ara hace no se ¿desde el principio? - dijo con sarcasmo rodando los ojos.

- Entonces, ¿si pudieras ir al principio, lo evitarías? – pregunto Joshua.

- ¿De que estas hablando? – pregunto Dean con una cara de molestia, por no saber lo que quería decir el ángel.

- Estoy tratando de decírtelo, Dios quiere ayudar, ya sabes lo que pasaría, él quiere darte la oportunidad de cambiar lo que consideres necesario – Joshua se levanto del sillón mientras daba unos pasos.

- ¿Viaje en el tiempo? – el rubio se burlo – no se, ya fue una experiencia que salió desastrosamente, como para agregar algo que yo pueda arruinar, ya sabes, no importa los cambios, el resultado será el mismo – termino cruzándose de brazos.

- No, no es un viaje en el tiempo, dios sabe las reglas, él las creo, pero iniciar desde cero, todo lo que has visto será como una visión, lo que has vivido no existe aun – Joshua intento explicar.

- ¿Cómo sería? – pregunto con la ira evaporándose, ahora surgiendo la esperanza, la idea de poder cambiar las cosas era demasiado atractiva.

- Escoge una fecha y despertaras en ella, con la visión del futuro presente en ti – término de decir Joshua, sabiendo lo que estaba pensando el otro.

- ¿Simplemente una fecha? – pregunto con la ilusión desbordando su corazón.

- Si, Dean, ¿de donde quieres empezar? – pregunto Joshua.

Dean pensó en el día que su madre murió, pero negó rápidamente, él tenia cuatro años, ¿Qué podría hacer con tan poca edad?; y luego pensó en el día que se abrió la jaula, pero también la descarto, aunque ya supiera como detener a Lucifer, no iba a arriesgarse con Sam; y siguió pensando, miles de fechas empezaban a inundarse, y luego pensó, cuando el murió… no, antes; cuando su padre se libero del infierno… no, después…

- Lo tengo, antes del trato que hice con el demonio – dijo Dean, apenas registrando lo que dijo.

- Muy bien – Joshua se acerco y puso los dedos en la sien del rubio – buen viaje – dijo con una sonrisa amable.

Y todo se volvió negro…

Dean no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo dormido, pero despertó en una habitación que se le hacia vagamente familiar.

Intento volverse a dormir, intentando ignorar todo, pero los pequeños retazos de su memoria llegaron a él, se levanto ahora despierto, reviso sus cosas, se quito la camiseta y pudo apreciar las cicatrices hechas y la falta de manos marcadas en sus brazos, y lo ultimo que verifico, fue la fecha de su celular, dándose cuenta que volvió antes del contrato efectivamente, pero después de la muerte de Sam.

- Dean imbécil – fue lo que se dijo a si mismo, ¿Ahora que hacia para regresar a Sam a la vida?

Continuara…


	2. Capitulo 1

_**Titulo: **__Segunda oportunidad_

_**Autor: **__Vismur_

_**Fandom: **__Supernatural (Sobrenatural)_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Supernatural ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

_**Notasdel capitulo:**__ Empezamos con la segunda temporada, y bueno, creo que el pastel de tres leches de ayer me hizo daño, lean y comprenderán._

_- … - Dialogo_

"…" _dialogo mental, ya sabrán a que me refiero._

_**Creo fervientemente en una conspiración donde las empresas hacen yaoizables sus series para vender más.**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capitulo 1. Primero lo primero**

Hasta donde él lo veía, aparte de jodido, tenía tres opciones.

Uno, dejaba a Sam dormir en el cielo, lo cual no iba a suceder mientras él estaba aquí, y más aun, mientras los ángeles que le caían mal todavía estén arriba.

Dos, volvía a hacer el mendigo contrato y tratar de aguantar hasta que lo saquen, lo cual le daba escalofríos, no creía aguantar tanto esta vez, ya lo vivió, no era necesario la repetición, así que quedo descartada también.

Tres, entonces llamaba a cualquier otra cosa con el poder de traer a Sam.

Y bueno, la ultima era la más arriesgada a corto plazo, pero bah, él era Dean Winchester y si las primeras no se puede, la ultima tiene que ser.

Al oscurecer, tomo los ingredientes que necesitaba, su nena y se fue a un lugar alejado para hacer el ritual. Ritual que ya había hecho, así que ya lo dominaba.

Preparo los ingredientes e hizo el ritual, que en la "visión", había hecho Bobby, pero ahora le tocaba a él pronunciar, aunque fuera bastante malo normalmente, en la "visión" tuvo que mejorar… solamente ese realmente, pero no había nadie que se quejara.

- Castiel – dijo dudativo, a pesar de haberlo llamado, le estaba orando como un extra, quizás meter un poco de curiosidad le hará venir aun más, y conociendo lo curioso que era el ángel – se que estas allá arriba, te llamo porque quiero contarte algo interesante – oh claro – es sobre el apocalipsis – muy bien, eso servirá bastante para llamar su atención – y no vayas a poseer al primer pobre diablo que encuentres, puedo ser tú recipiente mientras hablamos, ¿si? – termino su discurso, vamos, que había sido el recipiente de Michael (sin utilizar, pero eso no tiene relevancia), y seguro que podía con Castiel, además cumplía las reglas, quería que lo poseyera, Dean hizo una mueca por lo mal que sonó eso, y le había dicho que si… más o menos, pero era más de lo que consiguieron otros.

Miro a su alrededor unos segundos.

Aun nada…

Pero no se desanimo, la primera vez que lo invoco, tardo tiempo en presentarse.

Mientras tanto en el cielo…

Castiel era un ángel de los más jóvenes, un soldado para proteger el reino divino y el nombre de Dios su padre.

Los humanos le parecían interesantes, pero nunca se paro con detenimiento, él tenía órdenes que cumplir, aunque le hubiera gustado poder ver más.

Algunos humanos tenían la dicha de conocer ángeles, pero eran pocas las personas especiales de verlos, y pocos ángeles que quisieran bajar.

Así que se sorprendió bastante que alguien le estuviera llamando.

"_Castiel"_

Escucho a partir de su gracia el llamado, en la tierra, un humano le llamaba, y sabía su nombre.

"_Sé que estas allá arriba, te llamo porque quiero contarte algo interesante"_

¿Algo importante?, frunció el seño dentro de los parámetros de un ángel del señor.

"_Es sobre el apocalipsis"_

Ok, eso era importante, y más aún porque los sellos seguían intactos, hasta donde él sabía, quizá deba avisarle a Zacarías, pero desistió, mejor comprobaba primero la información.

"_Y no vayas a poseer al primer pobre diablo que encuentres, puedo ser tú recipiente mientras hablamos, ¿sí?"_

Dudo un instante, pero bueno, él lo había pedido, y bajo a la tierra entonces.

En la tierra…

Dean se encontraba sentado en una piedra, no es que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo, pero él era muy impaciente, hace tiempo que no veía a Castiel, y le sudaban las manos porque lo vería de nuevo, no con el cuerpo de Jimmy, pero el punto es que era Castiel.

Pronto sintió un cambio en el ambiente, y cerro los ojos, solo por si las moscas, sintió la luz alrededor, brillante, mientras en su estomago había una guerra de nervios, pronto ante él apareció en una clase de parque…

Parpadeo un poco confundido.

- ¿Me has llamado? – instintivamente volteo al origen de la voz, para descubrir a un ser andrógino que le recordaba vagamente a Jimmy, tenia los ojos azules, pero nada comprados con los del recipiente humano, estos al mirarlos creía ver el infinito y el misterio, quizás debido a su naturaleza angelical, su cabello era rizado y largo, en color negro azabache, bastante brillante, usaba una clase de túnica, y lo más impresionante eran sus alas, grandes, tupidas de plumas, blancas, había visto la sombra pero nunca había las había visto realmente.

- uhm – se quedo embobado.

- ¿Me has llamado? – pregunto de nuevo, acercándose al hombre, que parecía normal y corriente.

- uhm – pero Dean seguía embobado.

- Sobre el apocalipsis – se acerco invadiendo el espacio personal del humano.

- Si – escueta respuesta, recuperándose ante el acercamiento – espacio personal – se quejo mientras se alejaba unos pasos, el ángel frunció el ceño confundido, se acerco más, pero al hacerlo, noto cierta presencia.

- Dios – murmuro ahora mirando fijamente a Dean, hace tiempo que no sentía esa energía - ¿Por qué tienes rastro de la energía de Dios? – pregunto.

Dean se miro así mismo, al parecer en todo el proceso, energía de Dios se había quedado, el rubio se alegro, eso podría ayudarle.

- Por eso te llame – el ángel inclino la cabeza aun más confundido – Dios me ha dado una visión – regresar en una fecha, pero da igual – del futuro – el ángel presto más atención – el hombre justo, se rompe el primer sello, se rompen sellos, se rompe el ultimo sello, Lucy sale libre, y bueno, para que te cuento, estamos en mi cuerpo, creo que puedes verlo – dijo con sarcasmo, y se sintió un poco mal.

Hasta que recordó que él Castiel de enfrente aun no había ingresado a la escuela Winchester.

El ángel se acerco, puso dos de sus dedos en la frente de Dean, y cerro los ojos, pronto sintió como varios de sus recuerdos viajaban al ángel, supo que vio cuando lo saco del infierno, cuando Lucy salió, incluso retazos del 2014, y ahí paro, para alivio de Dean, no le hubiera gustado que viera cuando abrió el purgatorio y se volvió loco.

- ¿Qué sigue ahora? – pregunto el ángel, alejándose, ahora convencido.

- Primero traer a Sam, no se los planes, pero pueden utilizarlo para enviarlo al infierno o enviarme a mí, además necesito toda la ayuda posible si vamos a evitar que el apocalipsis suceda – supo que Castiel estaba de acuerdo.

- Buscaré un recipiente – fue lo que dijo Castiel.

- Alto ahí plumas – en ángel volvió a verlo confundido - puedes usar mi cuerpo ¿no?, podemos compartirlo – cabeceo afirmativamente.

- ¿Compartir? – pregunto aun con la cara confundida.

- Así es, dependiendo la situación, nos rolaremos la dominancia, la mayoría de las veces seré yo, eso que aprendes como comportarte con humanos – al menos disimular más que la primera vez – y cuando lo requieras saldrás tú – señalando al ángel.

- Nunca he oído algo así – respondió simplemente – creo que debería decirle a Zacarías –

Dean torció un poco el gesto, definitivamente debía ingresar a Cas a la escuela Winchester, era demasiado confiado.

- No – negó rápidamente el rubio – ellos quieren que suceda el apocalipsis, lo viste en la visión – en ángel pareció aceptar la respuesta.

- Cierto – respondió escuetamente.

- Bueno, primero lo primero, por Sam, creo que él control será todo tuyo ahora – al decir esto, el cuerpo de Dean regresó al mundo real, donde la luna estaba en lo alto.

Castiel vio con curiosidad las manos de ese cuerpo, ya que quedo como dominante por esta vez.

"Vamos Cas" la voz de Dean se escucho en su cabeza, el cabeceo afirmativamente, aunque confuso por el apodo. Y con el sonido de alas desapareció.

El sol empezó a molestarle los ojos, Sam intento seguir dormido, pero cuando su cerebro le recordó que no debería sentir nada, porque estaba muerto, se levanto de inmediato, quedando sentado, en la dirección de mirada estaba su hermano, pero con una mirada que no reconoció en ese instante, por que su hermano no miraba así.

Parpadeo confundido.

- ¡Sammy! – y el abrazo de Dean lo aprisiono, se alejo y volvió a ver al hermano de siempre, debió imaginarse lo de hace unos segundos antes.

- ¿Qué has hecho Dean? – pregunto mientras se veía, Dean no contesto, mientras volvía a abrazarlo - ¿Dean?

- Vamos Sammy, no arruines el momento – respondió Dean, Sammy palideció creyendo entender que había pasado.

Continuara…


	3. Capitulo 2

_**Titulo: **__Segunda oportunidad_

_**Autor: **__Vismur_

_**Fandom: **__Supernatural (Sobrenatural)_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Supernatural ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

_**Notas del capitulo:**__ Empezamos con la segunda temporada, y bueno, creo que el pastel de tres leches de ayer me hizo daño, lean y comprenderán._

_- … - Dialogo_

"…" dialogo mental.

_**Creo fervientemente en una conspiración donde las empresas hacen yaoizables sus series para vender más.**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capitulo 2. Abrir o no abrir**

- ¿Dean? – Sam volvió a preguntar.

- ¿Por qué crees que hice algo malo? – murmuro el mayor suspirando mientras deja a su hermano respirar.

- Dean – murmuro con fuerza levantando una ceja.

- Ok, está bien, lo confieso, un unicornio en un arcoiri…

- Dean – Sam ahora parecía bastante molesto.

- No se para que me preguntas si ya has sacado conclusiones – dijo Dean simplemente mientras toma un panecillo sobrante.

"¿No piensas decirle?" pregunta Cas bastante confundido, Dean suspira.

"No estoy seguro que sea una buena idea, aun no se qué hacer con lo de la puerta al infierno" el rubio tomo un pedazo de pizza frio y se lo llevo a la boca.

"¿La puerta al infierno?" el ángel pregunta con curiosidad, ya que a pesar de haber visto algunos recuerdos, no los vio todos.

"Azazel quiere abrirlo para liberar a Lilith y a la perra de Ruby, dado que él no puede entrar, manda a un pobre diablo a hacer el trabajo, y woala, cientos de demonios salen, pero a pesar de que no quiero ni a Lilith ni a Ruby cerca de mi hermano, en ese momento se pudo matar a Azazel, y mi padre sale del infierno, así que no podrían usarlo como el hombre justo tampoco" termino el resumen básico teniendo un poco de cuidado en su expresión.

"No sabes que hacer" dijo Cas mirando con curiosidad.

- Exacto – murmuro Dean mientras jugaba con una botella de cerveza.

- ¿Perdón? – pregunto Sam intentando llamar su atención.

- Que iremos con Bobby, así que come – dice un poco rudo, debido a la vergüenza de verse descubriendo hablando solo, bueno no solo, pero Sam no sabía que tenía un ángel de inquilino.

"Dean estas caliente" murmuro el ángel al parecer sintiendo como su cara empieza a arder.

"Cas, cállate" murmura molesto mientras le da una gran mordida a su hamburguesa, Sam suspira y le hace caso.

Tiempo después, los hermanos más inquilino estaban de camino con Bobby, quien al abrir la puerta parecía tener algo en la boca, mirando alternadamente de Sam a Dean, y viceversa.

"Cas, este es Bobby Singer, no lo olvides" presenta al hombre que era como su segundo padre, el ángel asiente, procesando la información.

- Sam, estoy feliz de verte, Dean, tú y yo tenemos de que hablar - Dean ya se estaba aburriendo de que lo miraran acusadoramente.

- Para qué demonios, si ya has sacado tus conclusiones, al igual que Sam – Dean entró a la casa esperando el sermón.

- Muchacho idiota, hacer un trato con un demonio – murmuro Bobby con enojo, Sam se mordió los labios incomodo y enojado.

"¿No les piensas decir?" pregunto de nuevo Cas, mirando la reacción de los otros hombres.

"No creo que sea conveniente por ahora, mejor dejemos que crean que hice un trato, así los demonios no sabrán que hay un ángel de los boy scout rondando" el ángel inclino la cabeza sin entender claramente.

"No lo entiendo" el rubio trato desesperadamente de no rodar los ojos.

"No es tiempo que descubran que estoy yendo en contra de los planes tanto del cielo como del infierno" los ojos azules miraron comprendiendo ahora.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo te han dado? – la pregunta de Bobby lo trajo a la realidad.

- Un año – murmuro desviando la mirada.

"Y entre más piensen que estoy cumpliendo sus expectativas mejor" termino de decir Dean, sabiendo la cara de incredulidad que poseían Sam y Bobby.

- Tú muchacho idiota – murmuro molesto el mayor de los hombres, que olvido su sermón cuando el sonido de un intruso llego a sus oídos.

Como Dean sabía que era solo Ellen, no saco el arma ni nada, y espero pacientemente a que terminara el interrogatorio, él ya sabía todo esto.

"Ella es Ellen Harvelle, Cas, tiene una hija, llamada Joanna, pero le decimos Jo" el ángel acepto esta nueva información.

"¿Qué piensas hacer?" refiriendo obviamente a lo de la puerta del infierno.

"No tengo la más mínima idea, supongo que haremos lo que podamos una vez que estemos ahí" respondió Dean.

Una vez que los otros cazadores llegaron a la conclusión, fueron al cementerio.

Todo se desarrollo de la misma manera, Jake salió de su escondite apuntándole y usando sus poderes.

"¿Quieres que haga algo?" pregunto Castiel mientras veía como el hombre de raza negra de vanagloriaba con sus poderes amplificados mientras hacía que Elle se apuntará a sí misma, y decía que mato a Sam.

"Este es el plan, dejamos que se abra unos momentos, esperemos que mi padre aproveche la oportunidad, y la cerramos" dijo Dean esperando el momento.

"Eso es muy arriesgado" dijo Castiel observando a todos lados.

"Como dije, mantener el bajo perfil" Castiel entiende.

Jake pronto abrió la puerta, mientras empezaban a salir demonios, Sam aprovecho para llenar de plomo al hombre, e inmediatamente Bobby y Elle trataban de cerrar la puerta.

Ojos amarillos no se hizo esperar y pronto se encontraba maltratando a Dean, mientras empezaba a decir basura.

Por suerte su padre apareció para ponerlo en su lugar.

"Cas" murmuro Dean, el ángel entendió y tomo el dominio, con sus poderes atrajo la Colt mientras al mismo tiempo empezaba a cerrar la puerta con más efectividad, cerrándola.

- ¿Pero qué…? – pregunto desconcertado Azazel cuando regreso al cuerpo del humano.

- Vete a la mierda – Dean regreso a tener el dominio mientras disparaba justo en la frente del demonio, sin ver el cuerpo caer, Dean se apresuro a poner la Colt para cerrar la puerta.

Una vez hecho pudo respirar mejor.

El fantasma de su padre estaba enfrente de ellos sonriendo, mientras se evaporo.

- ¿Cuántos demonios crees que hayan podido salir? – pregunto Dean en voz alta sin querer.

- No lo sé, quizás unos doscientos – menciono Sam.

"Noventa y dos" murmuro Cas en su mente, Dean tuvo ganas de reír.

- Entonces tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer – dijo el rubio mientras se dirigía al Impala.

- No permitiré que te vayas al infierno – dice Sam a sus espaldas.

- Ya lo sé Sammy – murmuro el mayor.

"Estamos trabajando en eso"

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 3

_**Titulo: **__Segunda oportunidad_

_**Autor: **__Vismur_

_**Fandom: **__Supernatural (Sobrenatural)_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Supernatural ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

_**Notas del capitulo:**__ Temporada tres por fin, pertenece 3x01._

_- … - Dialogo_

"…" dialogo mental.

_**Creo fervientemente en una conspiración donde las empresas hacen yaoizables sus series para vender más.**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capitulo 3. De siete que fueron ocho**

"Dean, ¿Por qué Sam nos esta mirando así?" pregunto el ángel con genuina curiosidad.

"¿Con su cara de perra?" respondió con otra pregunta el rubio.

"Él no es un canino, y ni siquiera es hembra" Dean se ríe por lo dicho por Cas.

- ¿Dean? – pregunta Sam ante la risa repentina de su hermano.

- Lo siento Sam, me acorde de algo gracioso – dice al mismo tiempo que hace que la mesa le habla.

Sam levanto una ceja.

"Esta mirándonos de nuevo así" dice de nuevo Cas.

"Creo que esta esperando que haga lo típico de mi, o que debería estar hablando con las gemelas " Dean dirige la vista para señalar a las mujeres quienes le miraban coquetas al otro lado del bar.

"¿Por qué no?" pregunta.

"Cas, si voy con ellas no es por caridad"

"No entiendo"

"Sexo, Cas, sexo"

"…"

"No te preocupes Cas, mientras estés aquí, estaré en celibato, aunque…" dice con una sonrisa.

"Dean" el angel le llama con tono duro.

- Ok, celibato, celibato – murmuro tomando un trago de cerveza.

- ¿Dijiste algo? – pregunto Sam mirando a Dean quien se forzó a parecer normal.

- Si Sammy, volvamos al hotel, estoy cansado – sacudiendo los pantalones como si tuviera polvo y se levanto.

- ¿Enserio? – Sam solo parpadeo unos minutos tratando de procesar la información.

- Oh deja de estar de idiota y vámonos ya – el menor de los Winchester solo frunció el ceño pero de todas maneras siguió a su hermano.

Una vez en el hotel, Dean se quito la ropa extra y se fue a dormir, cosa no tan sencilla porque con un ángel de compañero, Dean podía dormir en el interior, pero Cas no, y lamentablemente, en ángel tenia que fingir `dormir´.

"Cas, te lo vuelvo a repetir, a dormir, o en tu caso, simular que duermes, no te metas en mis sueños, si vas a salir vuelve antes de que Sam despierte y no te metas en problemas, despiértame si necesitas algo" y con eso, el rubio fue al mundo de Morfeo, mientras Castiel quedaba a cargo del cuerpo, en un principio con los ojos cerrados para que Sam no sospechara nada.

Cuando comprobó que Sam estuviera dormido, pudo quedarse mirando al techo para pasar el rato.

Al igual que el `tratar de dormir´, Dean también le había dicho que `comer´ y `beber´, excepto alguna actividad que incluyera el cuarto de baño que no fuera lavarse las manos o lo dientes, el rubio se había excusado "viejo, eso seria muy incomodo", aunque internamente estaba bien que Dean haya excluido el `sexo´ también, eso si que seria muy incomodo.

Sus pensamientos regresaron otra vez al asunto del gran plan que estaba haciendo el humano, yéndose del cielo por lo que Dean podía hacer, además, la presencia de Dios ayudaba mucho. Por extraña razón él confiaba en el y sentía que debía devolver el favor.

Se sentó en la cama y miro fijamente el cuarto de la habitación del motel, su mirada se detuvo un poco en Sam, quien dormía plácidamente, ambos hermanos tenían almas brillantes, a pesar de que la sangre de demonio estaba presente en el menor y la opacaba un poco, aun así, ambos hermanos poseían almas brillantes muy poco vistas, justo como aquel hombre de la caja negra que decía: "la flor que crece en la adversidad es la mas hermosa de todas", y Castiel podía decir que era verdad.

No se dio cuenta cuanto tiempo había pasado hasta que la luz solar empezaba a traspasar las cortinas.

- ¿Dean? – Sam quien parpadeo confundido al ver a su hermano sentado en la cama viendo fijamente la pared, lo que le dejo confundido.

- ¿Qué? – Dean se estiro y se levanto, mirando a su hermano, ahora parecía normal de nuevo.

- Bobby nos llamo anoche, tenemos que ir a Nebraska, hay signos demoniacos…- ni siquiera dejo terminar a Sam cuando ya se estaba quejando.

"¿Qué sucede?" pregunto Castiel.

"Los siete pecados capitales" Dean hace una mueca.

- ¿Dean? – pregunto Sam ante la cara de su hermano.

- Ya voy – tomo un poco de ropa y fue a cambiarse al baño.

"Espera" algo en la mente de Dean se activo cuando trato de recordar.

"…" el ángel espero paciente.

"Es la primera vez que Ruby aparece, perfecto, podemos matarla" y poniéndose rápido su ropa salió.

- Vámonos Sammy, Nebraska nos espera, y nada que ver con Lady Gaga - agarro sus cosas y fue con su bebé.

- ¿Lady Gaga? – pregunto confuso Sam al aire.

Cuando llegaron con Bobby, este les mostro la casa, donde la familia se había muerto por la pereza. Y ahora como sabía que Issac y Tamara también estaba ahí se evito el ridículo de ser tumbado otra vez.

En venganza poncho las llantas de su vehículo.

Aun así se las arreglaron para llegar a la taberna.

Esta vez fue más rápido a la hora de estrellar el vehículo y sacar vivos a los esposos, además, se trajeron al mismo sujeto de la otra vez, Envidia.

"Podemos eliminar a esos demonios si quieres" dijo Castiel mirando en una esquina como Bobby y Sam exorcizaban al demonio. Dean y Castiel se encontraban fuera de la visión del demonio, por si llegaba a reconocer algún rastro angelical.

"No, es cuando Ruby viene, mejor que no sospeche" dijo Dean.

Cuando el demonio por fin estuvo de vuelta en el infierno. Se armo una rápida estrategia para poder enfrentarlos, esta vez hicieron tantas trampas de diablo como se pudiera, y dejaron entrar a los demonios, algunos fueron capturados fácilmente, otros necesitaron persuasión, pero todos fueron atrapados, incluso esta vez Sam fue más ingenioso y él no tuvo que besar a Lujuria para atraparla.

"Detecto otro demonio fuera de la casa" anuncio Cas cuando dejaron a Lujuria en la trampa del baño.

- Debe ser Ruby, vamos por ella – murmuro Dean mientras dejaba que Cas tomara el control del cuerpo y volaban para encontrarse con Ruby 1.0.

- Linda noche ¿no? – dijo Dean despreocupadamente mientras la rubia se volteo sorprendida.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto ella poniéndose a la defensiva.

- Pero lamento decir que mi querido hermano no saldrá a jugar contigo – termino de decir mientras el demonio abría ampliamente los ojos, pero no pudo defenderse antes de que Cas tomara el control de nuevo, y con gran velocidad tomaba el cuchillo de su vaina y la apuñalara. El cuchillo hizo su trabajo rápido.

La noche fue larga, al menos para los que estaban exorcizando demonios.

- ¿Cuántos se salvaron? – le pregunto a los exhaustos Bobby, Sam,

Issac y Tamara ya se habían ido cuando acabaron lo suyo.

- Cuatro – respondió Bobby.

- Bueno, por cierto Sam, aquí tienes – le lanza el cuchillo a su hermano, quien lo tomo desconcertado.

- ¿Este es? – pregunto intercalando miradas entre el cuchillo y su hermano, ya les había contado la historia (distorsionada) de cómo había un octavo demonio que le ataco y él por defenderse tomo su cuchillo y la apuñalo, resultando un cadáver sin humo.

- Así es – responde simplemente.

- Nunca había oído de un arma así – dijo Bobby.

- Al menos la tenemos nosotros, nos va a ser útil – dice Dean – y Sam, no dude en usarla para proteger su virtud – dice socarronamente.

- Idiota – contesto Sam frunciendo el ceño.

- Niña – dijo sin más para ir al auto.

"¿Ahora?" pregunto Cas mientras Dean se acomodaba en el asiento.

"Tenemos que ir a comprar un regalo de cumpleaños"

Continuara…


End file.
